Village of Wings
by Zelite-Sama
Summary: An AU Naruto story. Rated M for language and the like. KakashixOC.
1. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters. I just wish i owned Kakashi and Shikamaru. I DO own Tsukiko and Zukio though. This story WILL be a defanant 'M' rating. For language, not so much, but defanantly the sexual situations and implications.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking/Reapeating Someone', _"Tsukiko 'speaking'"_, )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments From Moi )).

)( Prolog )(

The village was on fire. People were yelling and screaming, mostly the women and children, well, the ones who weren't Shinobi or training to be one. A young woman pushed herself up off the ground, head clouded in confusion, what was happening? Her sea green eyes looked around the village as slowly the yells and screams were silenced.

She lifted a hand to her face, holding it to her right eye for a moment, before pulling it back, numbly realizing it was blood. "Idiot! You didn't kill her! Do it now! Before HE finds out!" She faintly heard someone yelling, turning only to see a flash of silver and her world darkening. She briefly felt herself being lifted, carried, then dropped, before the darkness fully consumed her.

)( Story Start )(

Kakashi paused a moment on his way to Naruto and the others. He looked to the forest, where a bush rustled, before a green haired woman emerged, before falling over to the ground and lay unmoving. He walked over to her, cautiously, as one could never be too guarded.

He scanned the forest, but there were no others, so he knelt down, reaching for her neck and feeling for a pulse. The pulse was weak, so he turned the woman over, staring a moment before he gathered her up into his arms and darted towards the nearest healer.

Ten minutes later found Kakashi standing over the woman as he talked to the healer, absentmindedly wiping at the blood upon his clothing. 'That's going to be hard to wash out..' He mused, glancing to her. She was fine, well, sort of. She had a gash over her right eye that extended from above her eyebrow, and down to her cheek, slanting from the middle of her forehead to the edge of her face.

But that wasn't what had worried him, it was the now bandaged slit acorss her throat, how she had managed to survive it, he had no idea, but she was beginning to rouse, confusion setting in as she remembered that she was last in the forest, so Kakashi assumed, and was now in a bed.

Her body stiffened, hands darting to where several kunai had been, Kakashi confinscating them of course, and then realizing they were not where she had put them. A strangled sound came from her throat, obviously trying to speak before she grabbed at her neck, feeling the bandages and the blood that began to seep from them, she would need new bandages now.

"Hey now, you're safe, just rest. You're in the Leaf Village." Zukio said, smiling lightly to her, sea green eyes snapping to him, unsure of what to do, as she couldn't speak. She motioned something with her hands, Zukio scratching the side of his head a moment, before he grabbed a small chalkboard and a peice of chalk, handing it to her.

She nodded her head in thanks to him, wincing a bit as she did so. "_Thank you. My name, is Nanashi Tsukiko, you said 'Leaf Village'?_" She wrote upon the board, showing it to them, Kakashi rubbing his chin through his mask. "Yes, that's right, nice to meet you Tsukiko. How did you sustain such injuries?" Zukio asked, watching her swipe the board clean before furiously write more.

"_My village was attacked. I do not know if there are any other survivors. I should be dead, my Village is very far from here._" She wrote, flipping the board to show them once more. "Who attacked you?" Kakashi asked, interst peaked, not to mention wary of the same happening to this village.

"_I do not know. All i can remember, is Shinobi in black, all had masks. I was filling in a class for the Elder of our Village, when they came. I ran outside to defend the children, but they burned down every building. I could not get to the children, someone came to me and gave me the wound upon my face, and knocked me out._"

"_I later awoke once more, the class was gone, most of everything was gone. I heard screaming, and saw what was remaining burning. I HEARD one's voice, then...darkness. Before i completely succumbed, i felt myself being carried. Next thing I can remember, is awaking in a forest, and then the darkness came again, only I think now it was because i was weak, and then, I see you two._" She wrote, though, it was small and a bit cramped upon the board when she showed them

"Interesting. I will tell the Hokage of this. What Village were you from? I do not reconize your symbol." Kakashi asked, looking to her as she swiped the board clean once more and began writing. "_Village Of Wings. Also..where are my normal clothing?_" She wrote, brow arching as she flipped the board to them.

Tsukiko had noticed once she had realized her kunai were gone, that she wasn't in her ninja garb, and that she wore instead a rather large shirt, one where the collar kept slipping over her shoulders and she had to yank it back up..and nothing else. Zukio blushed brightly, unable to look at her.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Zukio here is a healer, among other things. Don't worry, he's not into women." Kakashi stage whispered the last part, making Zukio whip around to glare at him. "That's not true! I am too into women!" He said, frowning. They blinked, looking over to Tsukiko as they heard scribbling, a determined look upon her face.

"_So, does that mean you did dirty things to me while i was unconscious? Did you two have a nice look at my body? Did you happen to get of-_" She wrote, a smirk forming across her face, before blinking at the last question, it was a bit smudged, and she started to re-write it before Zukio waved his hands around

"No need to do that, i'm sure he gets what you ment." Kakashi said, smiling at her from beneath his mask. "And in answer to your questions, No, Not me, and maybe if i had the chan-" Kakashi scowled at Zukio, who elbowed him in the stomach, cutting him off.

'I like her, she seems interesting.' Kakashi thought, idly rubbing his stomach as Tsukiko did what resembled a laugh, or a hidden snicker, as her hand was fisted over her mouth, probably trying not to laugh or whatever. "_I'm bored, you have anything interesting to read?_" She wrote, looking at them with an arched brow.

"I think so.." Zukio said, rummaging around and showed her various books, which she turned down, writing "_Boring looking._" She paused, grabbing up a small tan book that was near her bed, flipping it open and smirking, settling back to read. 'That looks like..' Kakashi thought, patting himself down before freezing.

"Oh god, Kakashi! Why do you leave those things laying around?!" Zukio asked, rounding on him. "I didn't 'leave it laying around'. It must've fallen out of my pocket!" Kakashi argued back, a small snicker coming from Tsukiko as she turned the page and continued reading.

"On another hand, at least she's occupied.." Zukio said, blinking at her. 'Yeah..Great..Damn, I want my book back already, how am I going to get through the day?' Kakashi asked himself, silently sighing. "I'm going to go change, and tell the Hokage." Kakashi said, looking to Zukio before disappearing.

It was hours later, and Tsukiko was bored out of her mind. She had already read that book of Kakashi's, several times. Zukio had taken the day off from the Acadamy, and was watching over her. Well, more like she was annoying him for her clothes back.

After she had waited for him to sit down, she jumped infront of him, smirking as she began pulling the hem of the shirt up to her thighs, did Zukio relent and give her back her 'Sorry excuse for clothing anyways, and it's not MY fault if their not dry yet either!' He had told her.

Tsukiko felt instantly better in her clothing, and they were more or less dry, not that she cared. She wore a black outfit that was sleeveless and dipped low at the top, a tight red tanktop like shirt underneath it. The outfit was dress like, and came down to the middle of her thighs, and a pair of black skintight shorts on underneath.

There were red strips of fabric that criss crossed over her forearms, biceps, calves, and thighs as well, wearing a pair of black slippers with a strip of red across the top, and a dot of green on either side. She had a slightly difficult time putting her mask back on with the bandages around part of her head, covering her right eye.

She wore a headband like all the others, though, her symbol was a counter clockwise swirl that flared out into a three pointed wing at the end. "_I'm going to go find Kakashi, and give him his book back. I'm bored._" She wrote down, showing it to Zukio before heading towards the door. "Wait! I have to come with you.!" Zukio said, following after her.

Kakashi paused in what he was saying, stepping to the side as a young woman with green hair and a mask dropped down where he was. "Ah, i was wondering how long your spirited nature would nudge at you to look around. Where's Zukio?" Kakashi asked her as she stood up, pointing over her shoulder as a somewhat winded Zukio came to the clearing.

"Never..again..Kakashi..next time..you babysit.." He said, making Tsukiko slap him upside the head at the 'babysit' comment. "Yes, i realize you are no 'mere baby that needs sitting', Tsukiko." Zukio said, watching her scowl and rub away what she was writing on the board.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, this is Tsukiko, the reason i was late this morning." Kakashi said, motioning to her, and tilting his head as a book was flipped at him. "Ah, finished already?" He asked, watching her nod. "...Just because you had a hot date last night and didn't wanna get out of bed isn't any excuse, even if she is..really pretty." Naruto said, resulting in getting smacked by Tsukiko.

"That was not the nature of why i was late." Kakashi said, sighing. "What's with the chalkboard, and the bandages?" Naruto asked, completely ignoring Kakashi, which make him grumble. "_You really want to know?_" She wrote down, smirking behind her mask, and Zukio paling a moment.

"Yeah." Naruto said, scratching the side of his head and grinning. Tsukiko motioned him closer with her index finger, before she pulled at the bandages around her neck, showing the angry red wound. "This." She managed to say, blood spurting out, making Naruto yell and duck out of the way as it hit a tree instead.

"Oh, that's EW!" Naruto said, shuddering. Tsukiko just smirked behind her mask, replacing the bandages brow arched, well, the one they could see. "Tsukiko is a survivor of Village Burners. Not many of them around." Kakashi said, reading his book. "From what i've gathered, she's about the skill of a Jonin." he said, putting his book away after finding where he had left off.

"_Chunin._" She scribbled on the blackboard, making Kakashi blink. "I'm sorry, she's a Chunin. About 5'3", looks to be about 110 lbs" Here he dodged a smack. "And if i had to say from what i can see now, she's a-" He paused, dodging another smack. "Very bad sport of teasing, not to mention a bad temper." He continued, making her glare as best she could with her one eye.

"You're going to run out of blood if you kep doing that EVERY time someone asks you that question." Zukio said, face in his hands. Tsukiko blinked a moment, scribbling something on the board. "_Will not._" she replied, smirking. "I'm not even going to argue at the point.." Zukio said, sighing.

"So how'd you manage to survive getting your neck cut?" Naruto asked, making Sakura slam her fist upside his head. "Naruto! You baka! That's not something you ask someone!" Sakura said, scowling. "Don't mind him, he says stupid things all the time!" Sakura said, smiling to Tsukiko.

Tsukiko shrugged, scribbling something on the chalkboard, Sasuke arching a brow as he read it. "_Don't know, don't really care. It was probably a bumbling Genin that did it, no Chunin, or even Jonin would be able to live with such a glaring mistake._" She wrote, making Naruto nod.

"Wait, what?" He asked, making Tsukiko sigh and feel like pulling her hair. "Naruto's just an idiot, it's best not to try and have an intelligent conversation with him." Sasuke, said, making Naruto glare at the dark haired boy. "What'd you say?!" He yelled, making Sakura yell at him, the three, mostly Sakura and Naruto getting into an argument.

"_So, are they always like this?_" She wrote, showing it to Zukio and Kakashi, who both nodded. "Hey Zukio, you go on back to whatever it is you do, i'm sure i can watch over her." Kakashi said, making Zukio sigh and nod. "Yeah, sure. She's pretty...energetic.." Zukio said going back to the village.

)( A Few Weeks Later )(

"Hmm, well, it looks fine now. Though, it's probably because of trying to talk before the wound fully healed that your speech is..limited. That and it may just be because of the wound itself." Zukio said, having taken off the bandages from her neck, the ones around her eye off as well.

Tsukiko scowled a moment, sighing, at least she was able to eat properly now, having been on a mainly liquid diet. The cut along her face would probably form a scar once it healed fully; right now all it mostly was, well, it was pretty much a cut, not even having much of a scab on it.

Her neck, however, still looked particularly ugly, most of it having healed, but having a thin scab over the line of the wound, she would still have to be careful with it, it was highly possible that it may reopen; but it was healed enough to do without the bandages.

"You know, you could've taken the exam when Naruto and the others went to take their Chunin test, they hold Jonin tests as well." Kakashi said to Tsukiko, the two walking around the village about half an hour later. She just shrugged, glancing at him a moment. "Needed team." She said, though, it took her a few tries before she said it clear enough for her liking.

"Ah yes, i'd forgotten about that, well, there might've been a couple Chunin around that would've teamed with you." He said, hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his head. "Come, it's getting dark, we should head back home." Kakashi said, the two going back to his house.

After the first day she was in the village, Kakashi had taken her under his wing, since Zukio couldn't handle, or even keep up with her like Kakashi could, so she was staying with him, and as an added bonus, Tsukiko was an even better cook than Kakashi was, and he enjoyed the meals she made for the two of them, Zukio stopping by every now an then and enjoying the food as well.

)( The Next Morning )(

Kakashi yawned a moment, stretching out before freezing and sitting up with a kunai in hand, blinking at Tsukiko. How had she managed to enter his room without him hearing her, or even awaken when she had come and lay down with him? Though, she lay above his blanket, with her own around her, sleeping peacefully.

Kakashi sighed softly, relaxing once more, pausing at a soft sound Tsukiko made in her sleep, Kakashi, curious, leaning closer to her to hear what she said in her sleep, well, depending on if he could properly understand her broken speach. "Mm...'Kashi.." Tsukiko muttered in her sleep, snuggling closer into her blanket, and making Kakashi tilt his head slightly at her.

Kakashi paused a moment, looking at Tsukiko, or rather, her bare shoulders, was she even clothed? He himself was only wearing a pair of sleeping pants, and wondered what Tsukiko wore, or rather, didn't wear, when she slept; Kakashi reaching over silently and picking up the hem of her blanket, trying to peek beneath.

He immediately felt a kunai at his stomach, and looked to Tsukiko, who's eyes were still closed, though, she wore a frown instead of the small smile she had but a few moments ago. "Baka hentai.." She muttered in her sleep, making Kakashi arch a brow at her, how was she so...aware, even when she slept?

She shifted in her sleep, arms going around his waist and her face pressing against his stomach, her soft warm breath making his skin tingle and his stomach lurch from the act, though, it could also be that the cold metal of her kunai was also pressed against his side.

Kakashi grumbled a moment, softly laying back down, one arm pillowing his head, while the other gently settled against her side, over the blanket. He now saw that she wore a tube top shirt, or something, and quite possibly some shorts beneath the blanket, so his curiosity was sated, for the moment, though, she was making him feel extreamly...uncomfortable.

Kakashi layed there, staring at the ceiling for a while, though dirty thoughts ran rampant through his mind. It was hard not to, with her chest pressed against one of his thighs, though there was a blanket between them, he could still feel every detail her body made against his.

What was even worse, he couldn't even..releave himself of his dilema, because she was right there, and it would be very awkward, even embarrassing, if she happened to wake up and catch him in his acts. Kakashi twitched slightly, mostly in surprise, and a bit of arousal, as her arm shifted, pressing against his lap, and the hardened buldge there.

Kakashi felt her warm breaths slowly begin to quicken, a sign that she was beginning to awake upon her own. He tried calming himself, but it was rather difficult to do, as the throbbing between his legs was nearly painful from need. "Muh..?" Tsukiko said, still half asleep, Kakashi deciding to pretend to sleep, as maybe she'd leave and he'd finally be able to cure himself.

He nearly jolted as a half asleep Tsukiko poked at the 'mysterious' buldge, trying to figure out what it was. "Nani?" He heard her say, the palm of her hand lightly rubbing against the top of the..thing. Tsukiko couldn't, at the moment, understand what it was, and why was it poking up like that?

Was there some odd thing beneath the covers? She continued to poke and prod at it, though, she was beginning to awake even more, thus why she softly grabbed at it, and began to tug lightly on it, wondering what it was. Kakashi, meanwhile, was having a very difficult time trying to feign sleep, but with each poke, prod, and pull, it made him nearly groan.

Enough was enough, he had to let her know that was HIM she was messing with, and a brief thought entered his mind, wondering if she KNEW what it was, and was doing it on purpose. Tsukiko nearly jumped to the ceiling as the thing she'd been trying to identify jerked suddenly, as well did the nice and warm comfy thing she'd been resting on.

Kakashi couldn't help it, as she invoked him to climax, his eyes closed tightly as an uncontrollable sound of pleasure escaped his throat, the arm that was around Tsukiko tightly grasping at her blanket, not to mention her, as his other hand tightly clenched the kunai he'd never put down when he had awoken.

Tsukiko sat up slightly, mostly upon her elbows, which one was on either side of Kakashi's hips as she looked, wide eyed at him, her chest softly pressing against his lap, and Kakashi breathing heavily, and a slight sheen of sweat upon his upper body, well, the parts she could see anyways; Kakashi's body radiating heat.

"Ok? 'Kashi?" Tsukiko asked, blinking at him, before her brain fully woke up, and she realized what she had done. Her face turned a small shade of red, blushing, as Kakashi, looked at her, eyebrow arched and a small smile, that she could make out from beneath his mask. "Of course, Tsuki-chan. Why wouldn't i be?" He asked casually, almost as if what she did hadn't happened.

)( One Week Later )(

Kakashi paused as he read his book, Tsukiko sliding into his lap and reading along with him; Kakashi sliding an arm around her waist as he sat in a tree, it wouldn't do to have her fall, now would it? Tsukiko glanced around a moment, looking to Naruto and the others as they picked up trash out of a nearby river, Tsukiko and Kakashi could see them, but, they couldn't see Kakashi and herself.

Kakashi paused in his reading as Tsukiko grabbed the hand that lay at her hip, pulling it over and down, between her legs, of which were on either side of Kakashi's own as he lounged upon the tree branch, and under the hem of her 'dress' and letting it settle there.

He tilted his head, looking down at the smaller green haired woman as she went back to reading, though he could make out a slight smirk upon her lips beneath her mask. 'Well, if that's what she wants..' Kakashi thought, a small smile playing across his own face beneath his mask as his fingers began to slowly, teasingly, rub at the apex of her thighs.

Thirty minutes later, Sasuke looked over to the trees, his usual look of masked calm upon his face as he barely heard soft feminine sounds coming from the direction where the last known posistion of Kakashi and Tsukiko were at, Sasuke idly wondering if Sakura and Naruto could hear as well.

"We should go look for more trash over that way." Sasuke said, pointing off further from the area of Kakashi and Tsukiko. "What? Why?!" Naruto argued, making Sasuke sigh, why did Naruto have to be dense, as well as stupid? "I don't see you doing your mission, there's more trash upriver." Kakashi called down to them, making Naruto and Sakura grumble as the three went in the direction, though Sakura did throw a slightly curious glance at the trees.

"Now that THAT'S taken care of.." Kakashi said softly to Tsukiko, gently biting at her ear through his mask, the two having given up on reading the book, and Kakashi thoroughly intending to get her back for the other morning. His hand had long since delved into her shorts she wore beneath her outfit, thumb pressing and rubbing against the nub between her thighs.

Kakashi's middle and ring fingers slipped into the folds between her legs, being greeted by slick warm folds that clenched and unclenched as he stroaked her from the inside out, though, at first, he had been able to only get one finger into her tightness, but he had been able to work her tightness enough to where he could get the other in.

Tsukiko's hips rocked with each motion, her breaths short and shallow gasping and making soft sounds of pleasure, though she kept them as quiet as she could, not to mention the fact that Kakashi was just as aroused as she was didn't help matters any, just made her want him even more, and Kakashi wanting the same.

Tsukiko's small form shuddered and trembled, hand coming to her masked mouth as she bit at her index finger to quiet herself as she moaned out, her eyes closed as she let the waves of pleasure wash over her, and made her body tingle. Kakashi tilted his head at her, silently watching as she did such, though her wet folds clenched tightly around his fingers, making it hard to even move them.

Tsukiko's breathing returned to normal, her inner walls finally letting his fingers free, in which, he pulled them out of her and looked curiously at the wet, yet sticky substance that coated the fingers that had been inside of her, making Tsukiko blush brightly at the action.

"Kakashi! Hey! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, apparantly looking for them. They stood up, blinking a moment at Kakashi's discomfort, he couldn't very well appear before his students looking like that, and he doubted they had time enough to get Tsukiko, or even himself, to releave it.

"Come." Tsukiko said, motioning him to her. "I'd very much like to." Kakashi joked, knowing full well what she ment as she sighed, grabbing him by the arm, and, unexpectedly, tossing him out of the tree, in which he landed in the cold riverbed. "Oh come on! That was hardly called for!" Kakashi complained, not liking her 'solution' very much, not to mention the fact he was all wet now.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't you know you shouldn't fall out of trees?" Naruto asked, blinking. "Baka.." Sasuke mumbled, to where even Naruto couldn't hear. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared, Tsukiko standing in his place, though, she looked quite taller than she normally did.

They understood as she snickered, Naruto jumping up out of the river, yelling about how cold it was. Apparantly, Naruto didn't even sense Tsukiko, and she had quite litterally, dunked him into the river, and she now stood upon an oblivious Naruto's head. "Man, did i just suddenly gain weight? It's so hard to stand, it's like i got a two hundred pound set of weights on my head.." He said, making Tsukiko scowl and jump off of him.

"Naruto! How can you say that?! You should NEVER tell a girl how heavy she feels!" Sakura said as Naruto realized what had happened, though, Tsukiko was beginning to aggrivate Sasuke by standing on HIS head now. "Get off, would you?" Sasuke asked, more like demanded, as Tsukiko flipped off of him also, palm of her hand on Kakashi's head, Tsukiko upside down for a moment, before she flipped off of him and stood in the riverbed with the others.

It was a few hours later, and they were all walking through the village, passing a tall white haired man, Tsukiko and the man pausing as they saw the other. "Tsuki?" He asked, head tilting to the side a moment. "Jurai!" Tsukiko said, the two rushing over to the other and grinning as they pulled out pencils and a notebook.

"I'm confused, a pretty girl is actually glad to see that pervert sage?" Naruto asked aloud, making Tsukiko whip a rock at Naruto, beaning him upside the head. "Tsukiko here, is probably my biggest fan, well, female one anyways, she enjoys my books." Juraiya said, grinning.

"And i am also as equally HER biggest fan. She can write some GREAT material." He said, grinning still as they each got the other's autograph. "What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, interest pipqued. "Well, Tsukiko is herself a famed writer, if you know where to look. She makes ad-mfh!" Juraiya started to reply before Tsukiko covered his mouth with her hands, smiling nervously and blushing just a tad.

The four blinked at the two, Tsukiko just laughing and pulling her hand away. "Ah, i guess you'll have to find out for yourself Kakashi." Juraiya said, grinning as they each returned the other's autograph books. "So, what are you all up to anyways?" Juraiya asked, looking at them.

"We were going to the hotsprings, just for a bit of..relaxation." Kakashi said, smiling as his one visible eye closed for a moment. Ten minutes later had Naruto glaring and Sasuke sighing at Juraiya, who was trying to peek into the women's section, Kakashi settled back and reading his book, again.

"Damn! They've changed it since i was last here.." Juraiya said, grumbling. They all looked up, at a snicker, as a barely clothed Tsukiko stood on the side of the wall, smirking down at them, brow arched a moment, making Naruto and Sasuke duck under the water; what was this, the girls peeking on the guys now?!

"Hentai." Tsukiko said, looking at Juraiya. "I could say the same about you, but then again, what woman doesn't want to see MY body?" He said, boasting, blinking as Tsukiko wasn't even around and was instead, messing with Naruto and Sasuke with a grin.

"Hey! Come on! Quit being a perv! Never thought i'd say that to a GIRL though.." Naruto said, scratching the side of his head. Tsukiko just laughed, arms wrapping around Sasuke, much to his annoyance, a slight blush forming on his face at the close proximity of a nearly naked woman to him.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" Sakura yelled from over the wall, having seen Tsukiko jump over it. "Yeah! Sasuke's MINE!" Ino said, appearing beside Sakura. "Ino, you ugly pig! Sasuke's MINE!" Sakura countered, the two glaring daggers at each other. "None of that's the point, at the moment anyways. I mean, what kind of old lady goes after guys twenty years younger than she is?!" Ino asked Sakura, making her pale just slightly.

"Oh boy, here we go.." Juraiya said, sighing a moment, before grinning, this would be fun to watch! At Ino's comment to her age, Tsukiko had let go of Sasuke, much to his relief, and was scowling at Ino, her words non understandable as she, what they assumed, was trying to curse out Ino.

"What was that, old lady? I can't hear you! Too old to even be able to speak right, hah!" Ino said, smirking a moment. "Uhh..Ino..She can't speak right, because her vocal cords were damaged when someone tried to slit her throat.." Sakura whispered to Ino.

"You're kidding me?! How was i supposed to know?!" Ino replied back, glaring at Sakura. "By the barely healed wound on her VISIBLE neck, you ugly pig!" Sakura said, glaring back. "Like i'm supposed to be looking for stuff like that before i insult someone, billboard brow?!" Ino said, scowling.

"No, you just have to...LOOK OUT!!" Sakura yelled, dropping down from the wall and out of sight, making Ino blink. "Look out? For what?!" Ino yelled back, looking down at presumibly where Sakura was, before noticing the giant boulder flying at her. Ino yelled and dropped down, the boulder crashing against the wall, nearly breaking it, but instead fell back to the ground, nearly atop Juraiya.

"Hey! Watch where you hurtle those things, will ya?!" He yelled to her, blinking as he just barely glimpsed Tsukiko's retreating form out the door. "Hey! What the?! That's the MEN'S entrance! How'd you get in THERE?!" Someone yelled, Tsukiko ignoring them and picking up her clothing, changing quickly and leaving the springs.

)( End Chapter )(

I hope you all enjoy this story, and you'll have to wait for me to finish writing the next chapter to see what happens next. I now have internet, but, alas, i also have a job, so it may take a little time. I also fixed many mistakes i made, like Kakahi's name. But to be honest, when i first started writing it, i didn't kno how to spell it, but now i do!


	2. What's going on?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters. I just wish i owned Kakashi and Shikamaru. I DO own Tsukiko, Lunaryu, Rimutora, Tsukami and Zukio though. This story WILL be a definite 'M' rating.

For language, not so much, but definitely the sexual situations and implications. Especially this chapter. Just to note, they're all older than they are in the series, Naruto and the others anyways, they're all about, eh, 16-17 or so.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking/Reapeating Someone', '_Inner Demon Speaking_', _"Tsukiko 'speaking'"_, )( Scene Change )(, and (( Comments From Moi )).

)( Chapter Start )(

It had been a week or so since the 'incident' at the hot-springs, and Tsukiko loved tormenting Sakura and Ino every chance she got, well, Ino mostly. Tsukiko had no interest what-so-ever in Sasuke, but it was fun seeing the two younger girls get all mad and everything.

At the moment, however, Tsukiko was watching Naruto and the others on a little mission of some sort, she didn't know what it was, but it was humorus to watch. They had been running through the forest outside of the village, when three forms darted out at them, kunai raised and shuraiken whistling through the air.

The three paid little mind to the others, all focusing on Tsukiko, who had her own kunai out and blocking the weapons. The three dodged the barrage of attacks the others threw at them, attention only on Tsukiko, who's eyes were narrowed, more in thought than anger.

She managed to knock the three to their kness on the ground, the three, female in appearance, kneeling before her and holding their various weapons up. Tsukiko silently cursed the fact of being unable to speak properly, and just crossed her arms, brow arched.

"Tsukiko-Sensei! We finally found you!" One said, whipping off her mask, violet eyes looking up at her with happiness. "Oh quit sucking up, Tora." Another said, rolling her amethyst eyes as soon as her own mask came off. "I am NOT sucking up, Ryu!" Tora replied back, the two arguing.

"Tora, yes you were, just a little, Ryu, shut up and leave her be. You know very well we've been searching for Sensei all this time, and i KNOW you're just as glad to see her as we all are." Another said, dark red eyes being seen from the third. Naruto looked at the three in confusement, while Tsukiko just held her head in her hands.

"And who might you three young kunoichi be?" Kakashi asked, looking to them. Amethyst eyes darted over to look at Kakashi, probably sizing him up. The teen wore almost nothing but fishnet body coverings, except for what one could call a 'skirt' around her waist, and a tube-top like shirt over her chest.

She wore knee high open toed boots, with an almost alarmingly amount of buckles on them, black elbow length fingerless gloves the same way. Her hair was a light amethyst silver in color, and hung down to her knees in twin ponytails on each side of her head. "My name's Lunaryu. That's all you need to know." She stated, arms crossing over her chest.

The girl next to her stepped forwards, wearing a sleeveless shirt, with netted highlights, more for decoration than actual function, though, it was better covering than the previous' shirt anyways. She wore a simple black knee length skirt that was slitted on the sides and black ninja shoes, though the front of her outfit held the same odd symbol of what looked like intertwining fireballs that she had tattooed on her left shoulder.

Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with shoulder length streaks in it, her hair an overall dark violet color, with lighter, almost pinkish purple as the bangs. "My name is Tsukami." She stated, hands going into her pocket.

"I'm Rimutora!" The last said, hair a dark violet like the other, though it was cropped short, save for the bangs that dangled about chin length on her face. She wore a kimono type outfit, similar to what Sakura would wear, only black and violet in color.

They all had one thing in common, they each had a ninja band just like Tsukiko's, only on various places on them. Lunaryu's was around her neck, like some kind of choker, Tsukami's was around her right thigh, while Rimutora's was around her left bicep.

"Wait, why are they calling you their 'Sensei'?!" Sakura suddenly asked, looking to Tsukiko, who just gave a masked smile and a small shrug. "Because that's what she is. Assuming from your..familiarity, that you know all about our village, or, as much as our Sensei would say anyways." Lunaryu said, leaning against a tree.

"Yeah, how did you three manage to survive?" Sakura asked, looking at them cautiously. "We were sent on a mission the previous week, we got back home about a week or so ago, only to find it a mess, and almost no survivors, so we started to look around for any possible villagers who may be alive somewhere, well, after we placed everyone else to rest anyways." Tsukami stated, hands in her pockets, and looking slightly bored.

"Why do you two look so much alike?" Naruto asked the two violet haired girls. "We're related!" Rimutora replied, grinning. "Yeah, joy." Tsukami stated under her breath, making Tsukiko sigh a moment. "Sensei. The Elders, what's left of them anyways, wish for you to come back home as soon as possible." Tsukami said, making Tsukiko nod, holding up three fingers.

"So what level are you all?" Sasuke asked, sizing them up, wondering about a possible..challenge. "Chunin." They all replied, shrugging. "Wait, how can a Chunin, be a Sensei to other Chunin?" Naruto asked, making his teammates blink at the, surprisingly, smart question.

The three looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "Tsukiko-Sensei? Chunin? THAT'S funny. Our Sensei is a Jonin. Youngest in our entire village!" Rimutora said, grinning. "But, she said she was a Chunin.." Naruto said, looking confused. "Deception is a useful ninja tool. When in a land unfamiliar to ones self, it's always best to let those who could be possible enemies think you are weaker than you actually are." Lunaryu stated, eyes closed. "True.." Kakashi said, inwardly grinning that his assumption had been correct all along.

)( The Next Day )(

Kakashi gave a small sigh as he made his way through the village, last night had been..Interesting, to say the least. Four girls, in his apartment, and was it crowded more than ever, though, Tsukiko had said something about finding something or another for herself and the other three today.

Meanwhile, Tsukiko hunted down provisions for the four of them, the girls off doing god knew what at the moment. She gave a slight smile, remembering Tsukami meeting the young Shikamaru; the two seeming to hit it off quite well.

"Pfft, stupid Onna on my team, always gets into trouble. Always expects me to help her out because we're related. Arrogant onna, she's almost as bad, only, she refuses help because she can 'take care of it' herself. Pfft." Tsukami had said, making Shikamaru grin slightly.

"Tell me about it, Ino's kind of the same way. Always getting into trouble, not listening to me. Bah. Onna always gives me a migrane. I had to get away from her arguing with Sakura because of it." He had said with a sigh.

Tsukami had looked thoughtful for a moment, before she reached over, placing her hands on the sides of his face, smiling. "Let me fix it then?" She had asked, Shikamru raising a brow and shrugging. "Sure, whatever." He had replied.

Tsukami had then used a healing technique, to sooth away his migraine, which made him grin. "Hey, not bad. I feel better already." He had said. In which Tsukami had grinned and placed a kiss on his forehead, making him blush slightly. "No prob. If i happen to be around, just get me to fix it for you, Healing is my specialty, one of them anyways." She had said with a a grin.

Rimutora? Tsukiko had no idea where she was, but, she had seen Lunaryu earlier that morning, sparring in the training grounds with some silver eyed boy, and he seemed to be giving her a run for her money, though, he wasn't getting off easy either.

Tsukiko sighed a moment, shaking her head, before shifting her thoughts back to her original track of mind, looking for provisions for their trip back home. She stiffened a moment, as a familiar chakra signal drifted to her awareness.

She scowled beneath her mask, darting off, and following the signature. Why was he here? How did he find her? No matter, she would force him from this village, it was peaceful and quiet, a place he needn't contaminate.

She landed in a crouch behind him, and a friend he had brought, how fun. Itachi paused a moment in what he was saying to Kakashi and the others, turning to glance at Tsukiko, who had a kunai in her hand as she stood up, eyes narrowed.

"Ah. Tsukiko-chan. Didn't expect to find you here. Sad to say, we're not here for you right now." Itachi stated, his friend smirking slightly. "How about I play with her, Itachi?" He asked, raising his sword.

Itachi glanced at him, eyes narrowed, "No. She is to be unharmed. Unharmed by anyone but myself. Afterall..what kind of brother would i be, if i let people hurt my younger sister? Well, half sister..Right, Tsukiko?" He asked, glancing back at her, and getting caught, quite unexpectedly, by her Sharingan eyes.

Kakashi and the others were quite confused, what was going on? She had sharingan eyes, and he was calling her his sister, so did that mean, she was also Sasuke's sister? The two stood, eyes locked with each others, for about five minutes, before Itachi broke away from her gaze, smirking slightly.

"You need to work on your Tsukuyomi more, if you wish to beat me with it." He stated, Tsukiko breathing hard and looking like she might fall over any second. "Kisami, you know what to do, and what not to do, if you want to live." Itachi said to him, looking back at Kakashi and the others.

Kisami smirked, walking over to the dazed Tsukiko, hand reaching out for her. He jumped back, the ground where he had been standing, exploding and a violet haired girl stood in his way, guarding over Tsukiko.

"'Tora..?" Tsukiko asked, before she finally fell over, right into Tsukami's awaiting arms. "Don't worry Sensei, we'll handle this." Lunaryu said, right beside Rimutora in an instant. "Hmm..looks..fishy..wonder if he tastes as good as Calamari." Tora said with a grin, fists banging together.

"Oh shut up." Lunaryu said, rolling her eyes. "I've been meaning to test out my new technique." Tora said, grinning even more, before her hands went into a flurry of hand-signs, too fast to see.

Her body glowed blue from her chakra, before her fist slammed down into the ground, right on her shadow. Her shadow glowed a faint purple before it began to rise up, shifting into three sepperate forms before they seemed to solidify; three Samurai looking forms shifting into a stance, and Tora grinning.

"Mein Shadows, have fun with that over-sized fish." Tora said with a smirk. They weren't actually fully battle ready, but the enemy needn't know that, they were more for distraction. Lunaryu smirked a moment, her body glowing from her own chakra buildup.

"Wha?! Ryu! Not that one!" Tsukami yelled, but was ignored by the crouching silver haired girl. "Rising Dragon!" Lunaryu said, rising up. As she rose, there was an explosion from the ground, unfortunately under Rimutora, making her yell as she went flying, her shadow samurai disappearing.

"...I knew it.." Tsukami said, groaning, hand on her face, before she shifted, jumping backwards a few meters, to keep Tsukiko out of the way. She crouched down, leaving Lunaryu to run chaotic as much as she pleased, Tsukami concentrating her healing chakra on their sensei.

)( Meanwhile..)(

Rimutora groaned out as she hit something hard, yet soft, it kind of shifted. Gaara paused a moment, his sand dropping the girl on the ground. "You again..?" He asked, more like stated, as she passed out. "How annoying.." He said, sighing, before he knelt by the violet haired girl, inspecting her wounds.

He had met her previously, after they had went home from the Chunin exams. He had found her in the land of Wind, near the outskirts of the sand village, looking for something. And for some reason, which annoyed him, she had taken some odd liking to him, and followed him around for a couple of days.

)( Back With The Others )(

Lunaryu scowled a moment, the two Rouge Ninja having escaped. She ignored Tsukami's annoying reprimands about using her Rising Dragon technique near their own team members. "And who KNOWS how far that made her go! Lunaryu! You better be glad that Sensei didn't see that!" Tsukami said, scoffing at the silver haired girl.

"Oh shut up. Rimutora's strong enough to survive it. She'll come back sooner or later, just as annoying as ever." Lunaryu said, sitting on a windowsill in Kakashi's apartment, Tsukiko's room to be exact. "Ugh! Fine! Be ice hearted for all I care!" Tsukami said, stalking out of the room and passing Sasuke outside with a scowl.

Ino and Choji watched, chopsticks frozen in mid-air, mouths open, as the new girl, Tsukami, stalked into the ramen shop, whirling a surprised Shikamaru around, her fists holding onto his vest as she kissed him heatedly.

He looked a bit bewildered when she let him go, stalking back out of the shop, leaving him to compose himself. "..What?" Shikamaru asked, looking at the two of them, a blush on his face. "Nothing." Ino said, smirking as she went back to eating.

"Ugh, crazy onna. Interrupting my lunch, then making me go find out what the hell that was about." Shikamaru said, scowling as he darted out of the shop, making Ino snicker. "It's about time he found himself a girl." Choji said, between mouthfuls of ramen.

Five minutes later found the two following after Shikamaru, or searching for him rather. They found him alright, up on one of the higher buildings, with Tsukami pressed between a wall and his body, the violet haired girl not seeming to mind as they kissed with even more heat than earlier.

"Oh my!" Ino whispered, her and Choji's faces blushing bright red at the two entangled teens. The two blushed even more when Tsukami's legs wrapped around Shikamaru's waist, his hips pressing roughly against her own as one of his hands delved under her shirt. "I-I think we should go.." Ino whispered to Choji, who nodded as they silently fled the area.

)( The Next Day )(

Rimutora groaned out as she woke up, her entire body aching. "Ugh, damn that Lunaryu." She said with a small scowl, running her fingers through her bangs. She suddenly jumped to her feet, kunai out as she looked at Gaara.

She sighed a moment, putting her weapon away, looking at the silent red haired boy. "I seem to run into you a lot." She said with a grin, sitting near him on the ground. "I suppose so." He said, as emotionless as ever.

"You know.." She said, smiling as she drew closer to him, only to pause as his sand sprung up around him in defence. '_Aww, Shukaku. You shouldn't be so mean to my ward. She and I have no ill intentions to either of you._' Someone said in Rimutora's mind, who was quite used to the voice, but slightly curious on who it was talking to, if it wasn't her.

'_And how do I know that, Shitora?_' Shukaku answered back in Gaara's mind, making him scowl. "Shut up, will you?" He said aloud, making Rimutora look at him, head tilted. The sand dropped down, confusing the two teens; Rimutora assuming that Shitora had convinced whoever she/it was talking to, and Gaara slightly bewildered at Shukaku letting down his defenses.

"...I'm not sure whether to be happy so I can do what I want..or to be insulted from the implication that I'm not a threat." Rimutora said, smiling in dark humor. "Don't look at me. It wasn't my doing." Gaara said, scowling, probably having a mental debate with his inner demon.

"Well, I like to look at you. You're cute. Really strong, could probably kick my ass in a fight. Dangerous as hell." Rimutora said, leaning closer to him with a grin, making Gaara wish he wasn't leaning against a tree, so he could lean away from her.

He was caught quite off-guard when she darted forwards, her lips pressing against his for a brief moment before she darted back, grinning. "And all of that combined makes me hot." She said with a grin, making Gaara look confused for a moment. "Then go jump in a cold stream." He said, having recovered enough to scowl at her.

"...Aww. It's kind of sweet that you have no idea what I ment." Rimutora said, grinning even more. One of his hands twitched as she leaned close to him again, smirking. "Gaara of the Sand. I know of you. About how you care about and love no one but yourself." She said, her face close to his.

"So?" He asked, brow arching. "Nothing. I don't mind that fact at all. But, we should be on even terms. My name is Rimutora. Rimutora of the Shadows. I neither care or love myself. But, if you'd let me. I could give my love to you." She said, making him blush for some reason.

"Why would I want your love?" He asked, green eyes staring into violet eyes. "Well, it could be..enjoyable..for you. You would have no obligation to me at all, unless you choose to. So you can indulge in the love for yourself by feeling my love. Sounds fun, ne?" She asked, index finger lightly poking at his chest.

'_It does sound fun._' Shukaku murmured into Gaara's mind, making Shitora snicker in Rimutora's mind. "...It'd probably be much more fun if we didn't have our own inner demons commenting all the damn time, wouldn't it?" Rimutora said, having recognized the look on Gaara's face as what she'd realize she looked like when listening/talking to Shitora.

"You might have a point there." Gaara said, Rimutora unsure if he was talking to her, or his demon. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as the sand grabbed her, Shitora whirling around Rimutora in defence, using Tora's shadow.

"Tell your demon to calm down." Gaara stated, grabbing her by the hips, pulling her onto his lap in a straddle. "A little warning would've been nice." She retorted, smirking a moment as both sand and shadow swirled around each other.

"...Are they fighting?" Tora asked after a moment, watching as her shadow and Gaara's sand whipped around each other, rocketing into the sky before it arched back down, slamming around the two confused teens and creating a sand/shadow sphere barrier/cocoon around the two.

"I guess not." Gaara said, shifting a moment, glad that it was so dark in the little area, as he was fairly sure his face was bright red, unsure of what to do. He'd heard of the subject before, but, he'd never had a chance to try it. "Just sit back, relax. And let me show you how I can take whatever love for myself I might have, and give it to someone else." She said softly, pressing her lips against his, Gaara relenting into the embrace.

"Temari! Did you SEE that?!" Kankuro asked, the two pausing in their search for Gaara. "That..looked like Gaara's sand. But, that dark stuff, what was that?" Temari asked, horrified. "We better get over there quick. Gaara might actually be in trouble!" Kankuro said, the two darting off to the distant area.

Two hours later had the two arguing over directions. "You should've let me lead!" Temari said, before pausing at Kankuro's gaping face, turning, and freezing at the ball of sand and..well, they weren't sure what the dark looking stuff was. They were brought out of their amazement as they heard Gaara cry out, muffled by the cocoon.

"Gaara! Gaara! Are you alright?!" Temari yelled to him, not wanting to get too close. "Gaara! Are you injured?!" Kankuro yelled as well. They paused as another muffled sound came from the cocoon, the two glancing at each other, unsure if they had heard Gaara again or not.

'_Trust the brats to interrupt.._' Shukaku growled in Gaara's mind. Shukaku and Shitora had been, blessidly quiet during the interaction. Shitora receded back into a normal shadow, Shukaku slowly retreating back into the gourd, leaving the two to their own devices, unless needed.

Temari gaped, while Kankuro grinned a moment, Temari getting a smirk as what they saw sunk into their realization. There was Gaara, sitting there fairly casually like, breathing slightly heavy, but not as heavy as the violet haired girl straddling his lap.

Kankuro smirked, and Temari arched a brow as the girl slid her arms around Gaara's neck, not even embarrassed to be caught doing something dirty, in fact, she smirked right back at them. "What do you want?" Gaara demanded, hands squeezing Rimutora's hips a bit roughly, making her wince a moment.

"Gaara, you've been missing from the village!" Temari said, hands on her hips, looking stern. "So?" Gaara replied, looking cooly at his older siblings. Kankuro wanted to congratulate Gaara, but was sure that both Gaara AND Temari would kill him for it, so wisely kept his mouth shut.

"And...Wait, what was that black stuff?" Temari asked, having just remembered it. "That..was mine.." Rimutora said, smirking a moment as her shadow rose up, shifting into a demonicesque form. "Oh. Right." Temari said, resisting the urge to run away at the sight of the thing; pride not stopping Kankuro as he backed up a few steps.

"Leave us. We're busy." Gaara stated, glaring at the two. "O-Ok Gaara. How long do you want us to leave for?" Kankuro asked, wilting under a full glare. "Untill I decide to return back to the village." Gaara stated, Shukaku and Shitora swirling around the two. "And if you're not gone within ten seconds..I'll kill you.." Gaara stated before he disappeared from view, leaving Temari and Kankuro to hightail it out of there as fast as they could.

"Now. Where were we?" Gaara stated more than asked as he smirked lightly, suddenly pressing his hips against her own, leaving her to gasp out in surprise. Shukaku had decided to start giving him 'tips', and Gaara only hoped that Shitora, was it? Wasn't hearing it, and possibly telling Rimutora.

"Oh, man!" Kankuro said, the two pausing for air, already five miles away from the two. "Did you see that?! Gaara! With a girl!" Kankuro said, leaning back against a tree, but grinning. "Yeah. I saw, and I wish I hadn't really." Temari replied, leaning against her own tree. "Well, can't say he's not a man now." Kankuro said, grinning. "Ugh, you pervert." Temari stated, looking at him in disgust.

)( Leaf Village )(

Shikamaru groaned a moment, watching Tsukami pace around his room, worried. "Look. If she's as strong as you say she is, then she's fine. She's probably off doing god knows what." Shikamaru said, sighing before he reached out, arm snagging around her waist and pulling her back down on to his bed and under him.

She smiled up at him, shifting a moment to where she was on top. He looked up at her in amusement, hands sliding up along her legs that sat on either side of his waist. "You know, as much as everyone's said you were lazy..I just think they don't know you at all." She remarked, making him grin.

"Well, both are right, i'm lazy untill i'm with you." He stated, using one arm to hold himself up, the other sliding up her back, under her shirt, and pulling her down slightly to press his lips against hers.

It was at that moment, that his father walked in, shouting. "Shikamaru! It's 1 P.M. already and you're still in bed?!" Shikamaru groaned out, falling back down against his bed. "Now's not a good time.." He said, sighing. His father, having realized that Shikamaru wasn't the only one in the room, had frozen, before grinning widely.

"Shikamaru! You're a man now! I guess all those lectures about how women weren't just 'annoyances' finally broke through! I'm so happy!" He said, making Shikamaru scowl a moment. "Uhh..Sorry. Excuse me." Tsukami said, smiling brightly at the man.

"Oh! Yes?" His father said, blinking. "I'm kinda..trying to rock your son's world here. Not trying to be rude, but do you think you could go away for like..another few hours?" Tsukami said, still smiling brightly. "Oh! Sure thing! I need to go to town anyways. Have fun you two!" He said, winking at Shikamaru and walking out.

"Oh man. Did you have to say it like that? He's probably going to blab to his old team." Shikamaru said, migrane setting in at the mere thought. It was as if she were finely tuned to his pain, hands glowing a soft blue as she massaged the sides of his head. "Don't worry about it. It'll be fine." She said, pressing her lips against his.

"Now, where were we?" She asked, grinning. "I think somewhere around about to 'rock my world'?" Shikamaru replied, grinning slightly at her. "Oh, right. Heh. It's my turn this time. You had yours last night." She whispered in his ear, her breath making him shiver, then groan out as she bit lightly at the sensitive lobe, tugging on the earring lightly with her teeth.

)( Later That Day )(

Lunaryu scowled a moment, before sighing, glancing over at Tsukiko. It was strange, why hadn't their Sensei woken up yet? Had she used THAT much chakra before they had come to her aid? She might not have admitted it out loud, but she was also slightly concerned about Rimutora.

'She's probably off, giving some random guy her 'love'.' She thought with a small snort, rolling her eyes. 'Tsukami, just what do you think you are doing? Fooling around, being no better than Rimutora...' She thought, rising into a pose and practicing her Taijustsu.

She paused as Tsukami came through the door, leaning over and inspecting Tsukiko. "No change yet?" She asked, making Lunaryu shake her head. "...Well..There IS one last thing I can try.." Tsukami said, sighing, hands glowing a soft blue, running them over Tsukiko's throat, her chakra going down and healing the wounds to her neck from the inside.

"What do you plan?" Lunaryu asked, looking curious for a moment. "..It's not perfected just yet. I intend to use a developed technique to switch with Sensei. I'm probably more in tuned with my mind than anyone else. Of course, I'm not a Uchiha, so I'm not exactly sure how well I could battle the Tsukuyomi." Tsukami said, looking thoughtful.

"Are you certain this will work? What if something goes wrong? Then both you AND Sensei would be out of commission." Lunaryu said, arms crossed. "I suppose that IS the worst case senario. Best case would be that I can awake Sensei and be able to fight off the Tsukuyomi." Tsukami said shrugging as she gathered her chakra, placing her hands on either side of Tsukiko's head.

Tsukami paused a moment, at the unexpected surge of chakra rising from Tsukiko, the two girls looking at each other, and then their Sensei. The two flipped Tsukiko over, lifting up the back of her shirt, and nearly paled as dark fire red seals began to appear over her back.

"Shimatta.." Lunaryu stated, face paling as her eyes widened. "Is..Is it trying to get out?" Lunaryu asked Tsukami, who frowned and ran her hands over Tsukiko's back, hands jumping back, almost as if she'd been burned. "I..I don't know. We need to get her out of the village, back to our own. The Tenshikage would know what to do, IF he's still alive." Tsukami stated, gathering their things, before she and Lunaryu grabbed Tsukiko under the arms, holding her between them as they jumped out of the window.

The two did rapid hand signs as their chakra flared, flowing out of their backs, into blue-white wings, the two holding Tsukiko between them as they flew as fast as they could in the direction of their home village; the two unrealizing as Jiraiya saw them, and began to follow, even though he could guess where they were going, as he HAD been to their village before.

)( End Chapter )(

Yes, I have another chapter out. Not for lack of trying. Hopefully the next story to be updated will be my Dance of the Firefly story. I hope you all enjoy, and I have no idea when another update will be. I'm currently busy working, and that usually leaves me dead tired by the time I get home.

Chapter's a bit shorter than I'd like, but it seemed like a good enough place to leave off. I also have two other Naruto stories in the works, one centered around Kakashi, and the other around Gaara. Then I have about two others stuck in my mind banging to get out, both somewhat centered around Itachi.


End file.
